Adventure Journal 14
Adventure Journal 14, to 14 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41014). Zawartość *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Murder in Slushtime – autor: Barbara Hambly, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****The Breath of Gelgelar – autor: Jean Rabe , ilustracje: Brian Schomburg ****Bez dezintegracji, proszę (No Disintegrations, Please) – autor: Paul Danner , ilustracje: Matt Busch ****Crimson Bounty – autor: Charlene Newcomb & Rich Handley, ilustracje: Steve Bryant ****Special Ops: Drop Point – autor: John Beyer & Kathy Burdette, ilustracje: Christopher Trevas *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera **Rubryki: ***Sourcefile - From The Files of Corellia Antilles – autor: Timothy O’Brien, ilustracje: Matt Busch ***Sourcefile - Alien Encounters – autor: Trevor J. Wilson & Craig Robert Carey, ilustracje: Pablo Hidalgo ***Sourcefile - Cynabar’s Droids Datalog (version 4.7.220) – autor: Drew Cambell & Eric Trautmann ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets – autor: Peter Schweighofer ****Empire Called in to Stop Hreas Riots – Lenthalis, Hreas Port City – wiadomość TriNebulon News ****No Reports on Imperial Death Squadron – Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Nal Hutta Kal’tamok ****Brentaal Breaks Trade Records – Brentaal, Cormond – wiadomość Core News Digest ****Smuggler Activity Update – Coruscant - wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****Arakyd Probots Enter Wider Service – Byblos, Corporate Tower 133 – wiadomość Imperial Defense Daily ****Governor Maclain Under Investigation – Brentaal, Cormond – wiadomość Core News Digest ****Calrissian Resurfaces as Baron-Administrator – Coruscant – wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****Kallea Cycle Tours Core Worlds, Collonies – Brentaal, Votrad – wiadomość Human Events Network ****Shipping Corporations Post Rising Profits – Coruscant, Imperial City – wiadomość Herglic Trading Journal ****Fleet Smashes Rebels on Hoth – Coruscant, Imperial City – wiadomość Imperial Holovision **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****John Beyer ****Kathy Burdette ****Drew Campbell ****Paul Danner ****Barbara Hambly ****Rich Handley ****Charlene Newcomb ****Timothy S. O‘Brien ****Jean Rabe ****Eric S. Trautmann ****Trevor J. Wilson ****Craig Robert Carey ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Steve Bryant ****Matt Busch ****Pablo Hidalgo ****Brian Schomburg ****Doug Shuler ****Chris Trevas Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *Murder in Slushtime: **postacie: Captain Egmush, Callista Ming, Guth, Zicreex, Kufbrug, Lugh, Gundruk, Rog, Sebastin Onyx **stworzenia: Pittins, Kheilwar, Dwoors, Morrts **lokacje: Gamorr **urządzonie: Enzymers *Special Ops: Drop Point: **postacie: Nofre Ecls (Talana), Colonel Arik Stijhl, Lady Maglenna Pendower **lokalizacje: Gelgelar, Gelgelar Free Port **droidy: Doom Slayer *The Breath of Gelgelar: **postacie: Tlaerean Larn **stworzenia: Glarsaurs *From The Files of Corellia Antilles: **postacie: Doctor Corellia Antilles *No Disintegrations, Please: **postacie: Rivo Xarran, Boba Fett, General Gaege Xarran **urządzenia: Boba Fett’s Battle Armor *Alien Encounters: **postacie: Profesor Tem Eliss **rasy: Jiivahar, Abinyshi, Poss’ Nomin, Tarc *Crimson Bounty: **postacie: Kaj Nedmak, Celia Durasha, Thune **droidy: U-THR (Uthre) *Cynabar’s Droids Datalog: **droidy: M4 Message Droid, IC-M Utility Droid, MN-2E Maintenance Droid, WED-15-D3 Treadwell, 434-FPC Culinary Droid, A9G Library Droid, X1-Lioness TDL Nanny Droid, Class I Defense Unit, G-2RD Guard Droid, Guardian Droid, IT-0 Interrogator Droid, LIN Mining Droid, W2 SPD Patrol Droid, 850.AA Maintenance Droid, CLL-8 Cargo Droid, DC5-1 Freight Droid, L2 Unit, PackTrack 41L-R (MULE Droid), Robo-Hack, RA Servant Droid Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *George Strayton - redaktor (editor) *Eric S. Trautmann - redaktor (editor), contributor *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *Paul Sudlow - redaktor (editor) *Jen Seiden - proofreader, editorial assistant *Jeff Kent - Sales manager *Carl Klinger - Sales assistant *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Mary Galant - Accounting *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher *Tom ONeil - graphics *Tim Bobko - graphics, cover *Brian Schomburg - graphics, interior illustrations *Matt Busch - interior illustrations *Steve Bryant - interior illustrations *Pablo Hidalgo - interior illustrations *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Christopher Trevas - interior illustrations *Kathy Burdette - contributor *John Beyer - contributor *Drew Campbell - contributor *Craig Robert Carey - contributor *Paul Danner - contributor *Barbara Hambly - contributor *Rich Handley - contributor *Charlene Newcomb - contributor *Timothy S. O'Brien - contributor *Jean Rabe - contributor *Floyd Wesel - contributor *Trevor J. Wilson - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny